rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm Mask
Grimm Masks, as their name suggests, don the wearers with faces resembling the Grimm. They are most notably worn by White Fang members. Appearance The masks resemble the bone-like coverings on the faces of the Grimm. Several different masks are seen throughout the series. However, they all share an overall gray or white coloration and the intimidating appearance that conceals the identity of the wearer. According to Blake Belladonna, the White Fang's use of the Grimm masks are a response to humanity seeking to make Faunus into monsters. Types White Fang *Recruits - These Grimm masks are worn by new recruits of the White Fang, as seen at the White Fang Faction Meeting in "Painting the Town...". They feature two pairs of eyeslits and sport an angular shape, pointing downwards, covering the nose and a portion of the cheekbone. *Soldiers - Worn by White Fang's soldiers, this variant of Grimm mask is more rounded, covering the wearer's cheeks and featuring a pair of fang-like points around the mouth area. *Officers - Higher ranking White Fang members, like Adam Taurus, the White Fang Lieutenant and Ilia Amitola, seem to possess custom masks. These masks differ from their counterparts owned by the underlings for their red markings, whiter color, and can even possess completely unique designs. **Adam Taurus - Adam's Grimm mask resembles the recruit mask. However, it is distinguished by its whiter color and intricate red markings. He is the one that started the trend of wearing masks to send a message and to hide his facial scar. **White Fang Lieutenant - The Lieutenant's Grimm mask has a unique design, similar in color to Adam's and likewise detailed with red markings, but covering his entire face and possessing only one pair of eyeslits. **Ilia Amitola - Ilia's mask sports a more triangular and reptilian design. It has two pairs of eye slits, two small horns, and possesses the coloration and red markings similar to that of the other officers. The mask is destroyed when Ilia headbutts Sun Wukong as he tried to subdue her but was replaced by another identical one. Other *Raven Branwen - Raven's Grimm mask is more helmet-like. It has a fearsome design sharing similar elements to its counterparts in the White Fang, including the red markings. Her mask covers her entire face and the top of her head and has two pairs of eyeslits through which her eyes are visible in Volume 2 and 4. However, in Volume 5, the eyeslits have a black fabric to cover her eyes. Its overall shape is more rounded and tapers to a sharp point, somewhat resembling a bird's skull. Image Gallery RWBY V2 04 00038.png|Sun and Blake wearing the recruit Grimm mask V3 07 00012.png|Adam's mask, showing the red markings and bone-white color V2t 17.png|White Fang soldiers wearing another version of the mask V5 03 00011.png|Ilia's mask, with red markings and horns. V3 07 00011.png|The White Fang Lieutenant's mask V4 04 00070.png|Raven's helmet V6 adam short 00004.png|Adam's mask without the red markings V6 adam short 00059.png|A closer look of Adam's mask RWBY ''(2015 manga) Manga (2015 manga) Adam's mask.png|Adam's mask seen in the manga Manga 10, White Fang member.jpg|White Fang goon in the manga adaption ''RWBY: The Offical Manga '' Chapter 7 (2018 manga) White Fang members.png|White Fang goons in the 2018 manga adaption Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun disguises as White Fang recruits.png|Sun and Blake wearsing recruit Grimm masks seen in the 2018 manga adaption. Trivia * In ''RWBY: The Official Manga of Chapter 10, Sun says that the Grimm masks are hard to see through from eye slits. Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:White Fang